Rise
by EnlightenedMountain01
Summary: I am a Guardian. A protecter, a hero, a Warrior. I lived and died many times. There are many Guardians, each with their own story to tell. I am Void-1, and this is my story.
1. Chapter I The Beginning

(Destiny and its characters are not owned by me but are owned by Bungie Games and Activision Publishing. The Only thing I own is my Guardian, that's it. Enjoy the story.) 

**The Last City:**

"Guardian, hurry we must make it to the rooftop Zavala is waiting for us." Spoke the Ghost as he and the Guardian finished off a Cabal Incendior.

The Guardian nods as he runs up the steps only to see a Cabal Legionary facing where the three Vanguard Guardians would be waiting. Wasting no time he pulled out his Antiope-D and filled the Legionary with holes. Upon reaching the roof of the building he was greeted by the three Guardians finishing off Legionaries.

"Rrraaarr! Arghhh!" The Titan General shouted in pain as he was thrown against the wall by a remaining Legionary.

"No!" Yelled out the Warlock General as she finished off the Legionary with a shotgun.

"Guardian. We can't make the jump. It's all on you now. Save the Traveler." The Titan General spoke as both he and the Hunter Class guardian looked over to see The Hunter General activating the Vex Teleporter that would lead straight to Ghaul's ship.

"The Hunter Class Guardian nods and runs straight through the teleporter.

"I'm coming for you Ghaul." The Guardian spoke as he was teleported on to the ship.

* * *

 _Four Years Earlier..._

 **Third Person POV:**

"Bones nothing but bones. One would think finding a suitable Guardian would be an easy task but no it's not even close to easy." The Ghost sighed as he continued scanning cars for possible Guardians. The Ghost continued finding skeletal remains of humans all being men, women, and children which almost made the Ghost cry if he could. about a mile later he caught sight of something in the distance inside a vehicle. Once the Ghost approached the car he found the something he saw. It was an Exo huddled over the remains of a human child. It looked as if the Exo tried protecting the child from danger but unfortunately it looked like it did not end well.

"I feel sorry for those two." As the ghost was about to take leave he ended up feeling a presence from the Exo almost as if it was calling to him. Little did he know a Fallen Captain had spotted him as it called for reinforcements.

"Is it possible?" The Ghost asked himself as he opened up and scanned the Exo.

"Looks like I finally found you." The Ghost said as it engulfed itself and the Exo in a bright light.

"Guardian. Guardian? Eyes Up Guardian!" The Ghost spoke to the Exo.

The Exos Optics started flickering on and off slightly until they fully turned on showing off his bright white optics. The Exo then proceeded to stare at the Ghost with a confused face.

"It worked. You're alive! You don't know how long I have been searching for you. Now before you ask any questions let me answer one that you might already have. I am a Ghost, but more specifically I am an Artificial Intelligence created by the Light of the Traveler to find Guardians so we can fight off the forces of the Darkness. And now that I found you, I guess I am now your Ghost, and you are now a Guardian."

The Exo looked around and gave the Ghost a questioning stare.

"Well you have kinda been dead for the past 400 years, so you might see a lot of things you might not understand at all. And as for what a Guardian is I'll explain it to you later."

The Exo nodded in understanding and stood up. As the Exo was standing up a loud shriek is heard off in the distance.

"Okay we have to move as we are currently standing in Fallen Territory, so if you don't want to die again, I suggest we start moving inside the wall now." The Ghost spoke as he transmated into the Exos inventory.

The Exo started looking around for his small companion until he heard a voice from inside his head.

"Hey. Hey. I'm still here, but we need to get moving and fast. If not we could both die here."

The Exo nodded and began sprinting towards the wall. Once the Exo reached the wall he hesitated and stood still.

"Guardian? Come on Guardian I didn't bring you back just so you could die again." Spoke the Ghost, but the Exo just stood still, staring at the wall.

"Guardian, please. I know that a lot of this is difficult to take in right now but I will eventually end up explaining everything to you once we are safe." The Ghost continued.

The Exo made a motion with his mouth that looked similar to someone releasing a sigh. The Exo then looked at the door that leads inside the wall, he nodded and entered without looking back. Once inside the Ghost left his inventory and proceeded to scan their surroundings. After viewing their area.

"Okay first things first I need to find you a weapon, without one you might as well be a dead man walking, now come on." the Ghost said as he headed down the catwalk with the Exo behind him.

As they walk further the Ghost hears footsteps above from where they are standing and proceeds to stop in front of the Exo successfully making the Exo stop his movements as well. The Exo was going to keep moving until the Ghost spoke.

"Shhhhh. Quiet, they are right above us." Spoke the Ghost. The Exo nodded and crouched in an attempt to reduce his noise levels.

Upon reaching the next room they were both encased in total darkness as their sight did not allow them to see anything around them.

"Hang tight Guardian. The Fallen thrive in the dark. We won't." The Ghost spoke as it activated its flashlight. "We need to get more Light. Wait here Guardian let me see if I can find the lights to this place." The ghost said as he left the Exo behind.

In a sudden, the lights turned on with a loud click as multiple Fallen descended from an area on the other catwalk. The Exo then turned to see a gate opening. At the same time, his ghost reappeared next to him.

"There's a rifle on that crate grab it!" Yelled the Ghost.

The Exo made a dash to the weapon and grabbed it. The Exo seemed to recognize the weapon as a Khvostov 7G-02, a Golden Age era rifle.

"This no time to daydream Guardian, we have to go now!" The Ghost shouted out anxiously.

The Exo nodded and ran down a hallway while carrying his new gun. For some reason, it felt natural to the male Exo to be holding a weapon in his hands.

"I hope you know how to use that thing." Spoke the Ghost interrupting the Exo's thoughts. The Exo then smirked as if to show that he already knew how to use one.

As the Exo ran through the hall he saw three Fallen Dregs walking about possibly looking for him. Wasting no time the Exo shot at the Dregs managing to shoot one in the chest and another in the head which ended up killing the two Dregs instantly, the third ran off most likely to warn the other Fallen of his presence.

"Keep going Guardian if that Dreg went to get help it will make it even harder for us to get out of this place." Spoke the Ghost.

The Exo reached the stairway and ran up and reached the top. Once at the top the Exo nearly avoided getting blasted in the head by a Fallen Vandal.

"Quickly take cover!" Shouted his Ghost.

The Exo nodded and hid behind a pillar occasionally peeking out of cover to shoot at the Fallen.

After both of them killed the fallen they found a way outside and realized that they were finally inside the wall.

"Well that took a very long while didn't Guardian?" Spoke the ghost from inside the Exos Inventory.

The Exo just nodded in response and looked up spotting more Fallen arriving in ships. The Ghost also seemed to Notice this as it sighed before speaking

"Why can't we just get a break?"

(A/N: Well that's chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed it. see ya in the next chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Last City

"Why can't we just catch a break?" asked the Ghost.

The Exo shrugged. Before taking cover behind a boulder. Unfortunately for him part of it cracked and rolled off making noise against the ground.

The Fallen Captain seemed to order a couple of Dregs and Shanks to near the boulder. A Fallen Dreg closer to it stepped slowly towards the boulder the Exo was hiding behind.

With snow crunching beneath its feet, it was clear that the Exo knew it was approaching. The Exo counted in his head.

3...2...1...

The Exo jumped from his cover shooting the unfortunate Dreg in the head before tossing a swarm grenade at the group of Shanks. The Captain roared as it raised its Shock Rifle and fired at the Exo.

The Exo slid under the shot and fired his rifle at the Fallen Captain, breaking its shield. The Captain grabbed the Exo and threw him a fair distance before going behind cover to regain its shield.

After the Exo was thrown, he recovered and ran to where the Fallen Captain was. He reached the building where he saw the Captain hide behind and turned the corner only to see nothing behind it. He heard the crunch of snow behind him.

The Exo turned around and was faced with the barrel of the Captains Rifle. Time stood still, the Exo had limited time to think but as if it were instinct he grabbed the barrel of the weapon and yanked the Riffle out of the Captain's hands before swinging the thing at its face and breaking part of its helmet. The weapon itself was broken and unusable.

The Captain recovered from the impact of its own weapon and pulled out its shock dagger. The Exo saw this and raised his rifle only to have it slapped out of his hand. The Captain swung the knife at the Exo managing to graze his arm a bit. The Exo tried to jump back but the Captain had grabbed him with his other arm and swung him to the floor.

The Exo now laying on the floor noticed a Shock pistol on the ground next to him. He reached out to it and grabbed it, but before he could aim it directly at the Captain, he felt a stinging sensation in his chest. The Shock dagger clear as day was impaled right where his heart would be. His vision began to blur, but he would not fall easily. He pulled the pistol to the Captain's head and fired multiple times, the first two shots shattered its shield, the next two shots went through its head and the final shot was to be sure it was dead. The fight was over.

The Exo attempted to stand but failed. His Ghost appeared by his side and began looking at his injuries. The Exo opened his mouth to speak.

"Some Guardian I am, huh?" He said. His Ghost spoke back.

"You'll be fine Guardian." He said. The Exo was confused, how is his Ghost, his partner not freaking out about the hole in his chest. Soon enough the Exo's vision started to darken and his eyes flickered on and off. The eyes of the Exo soon went dark. He had died.

The Ghost now floating over the corpse of his partner opened up and allowed light to flow into his Guardian. In a matter of seconds, his partner's body was healed and his eyes opened. The Ghost spoke once more.

"Hello, Guardian." The Guardian looked around to make sure that he was seeing what was in front of him.

"I-I'm alive? But how?" he asked his Ghost.

"Its one of the many perks of being a Guardian. You are technically immortal." His Ghost responded.

"What do you mean by technically?" He asked. His Ghost looked at him.

"Well if an area has an absurd or large amount of darkness then they are called a Darkness Zone." He paused and continued. "These zones won't allow me to revive you anymore." The Exo now answered with a conclusion. "So I'll be dead permanently then." The Ghost slightly bobbed up and down in agreement. The Ghost looked around. "We should get going," he said.

The Exo nodded and stood up. Walking to pick up his rifle. Once he was armed once more he began his treck to the area his Ghost had put on his map.

Once he arrived at the area he had to deal with a few Fallen before entering a big room. The room itself looked worn down much like the rest of the areas he has been at. The only difference was the big ship hanging from the roof. His Ghost appeared next to him.

"Alright, let's see if I can get us out of here." said his Ghost. "Its been here a while. Hasn't made a jump in centuries. We're lucky the Fallen haven't picked it clean."

"Will it fly?" asked the Exo.

"I can make it work." responded the Ghost.

The Ghost scanned the ship before looking down at his Guardian. "Okay...it's not going break orbit, but it might just get us to the city. Now..about that transmat..."

Within a matter of Moments Fallen started rushing in the room. The Ghost looked around before vanishing into the ship. The ships engines turned on before it began to hover.

"Bringing you in!" Shouted the Ghost from inside the ship.

The Exo was transmatted into the ship's cockpit.

"We can come back for them when you're ready.

Let's get you home." The ship took off to the city, unaware of the cloaked figure watching them from the roof of the building.

Soon enough the Exo and his Ghost arrived at the Last City. The Exo was transmatted down while his Ghost sent the ship to the hangar. The Ghost then appeared next to him.

"Welcome to the last safe city on Earth-the only place The Traveler can still protect. It took centuries to build. Now, we're counting every day it stands. And this Tower is where Guardians live.

 ** _To Be Continued._**

(A/n: boy that took a while to make. Thank you for reading this chapter of Rise. See you in the next chapter!)


End file.
